Honest Nervous Lovers
by Sir Alwick
Summary: One shot: A little piece about Beast Boy's and Raven's first night together and the fears they share.


_A/N: My first lemon. I really tried to make this meaningful so I hope you enjoy it. All characters in this story are over the age of 18._

Beast Boy let out an exasperated sigh as he snatched up his bedside alarm clock into his hands. Much like the last time and much like the dozens of times before that, the little device had failed to advance time forward any more than a minute or two. This of course lead to him letting loose another sigh before setting the object down on his bedside table and once again returning to his aimless pacing.

For several minutes more this behavior continued.

Pace.

Pace.

Time.

Pace.

Each check of the clock brought only a change of about two minutes, if that much.

Finally tiring of this mobius strip of behavior Beast Boy slowly approached his bed and roughly sat himself down, forcing a chorus of squeaks and creaks from the old and worn mattress. Placing his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward and did his best to let his mind wander, to let the releases of upcoming videogames and movies dominate his agitated and nervous self. Yet no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he forced himself to consider new comic books and music and television shows, his thoughts would always end up drifting back to his current situation. And it was always then that he'd realize just how scared he was.

Several months back had been the greatest day of his life. After years of slow and ever so slight progression, drifting closer and closer through simple acts of kindness and private and honest conversations, something unexpected and yet entirely wondrous had happened. On a cool and quiet summer evening there came a moment of quiet purity, sealed in a kiss.

They had been teammates and then friends. They had gone through ups and downs, hating each other, arguing and making up, teasing and laughing. They'd made each other mad and happy, and on more than one occasion they'd brought and dried tears. But after everything was said and done the only thing that mattered was that on that night, under the sunset sky, they'd finally realized why any of the previous had even happened at all. On that night Beast Boy and Raven realized their love for one another.

From that point on their relationship only deepened. In between their demanding duties as defenders of the peace, their spare time was spent exploring each other's world. They learned about each other's pasts as well their hopes for the future, and the more they got to know about each other the more they wanted to know until finally it lead them to that one crucial moment. They'd shared kisses and embraces, and had a few times even submitted to a heated make out session on the common room couch. Now, however, was the final step. At long last they were going to reveal themselves like they'd never done before. That night they were going to make love for the very first time.

And Beast Boy was terrified.

Certainly he was happy and excited; Raven was after all absolutely gorgeous with a beautiful body and the sweetest little smile he'd ever seen in his life, and of course he knew for a fact that a large portion of the Jump City populace, male and female alike, would have been more than envious of his situation. At the same time, however, he couldn't shake an overwhelming abundance of fear creeping up through his body like a steady rising pool of ice water. He was after all a virgin. He'd had a few girlfriends before Raven and he'd had his fare share of kisses, but never had he gone all the way. He was inexperienced, unskilled and therefore completely terrified of doing something wrong. He'd never felt anything as powerful for any other girl as he'd felt for Raven, and he wanted more than anything to be a great lover for her, to please her the way she deserved. If he couldn't deliver, or worse, if he was bad, if he upset her and she rejected him, he wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't imagine any worse pain or embarrassment.

Breathing in deep and letting out slowly Beast Boy casually leaned further back on his mattress, resting on his hands. Absentmindedly he again turned to the clock on his bedside table. Eyes widening, he immediately leaned forward and snatched the device up into his hands. His heart beat quickened and a flood of nerves washed over him.

It was time.

Raven was waiting for him, as was the biggest night of his life.

Swiftly he picked himself up from his bed and made his way for the door. Turning the knob slowly, he hesitated for but a moment before finally pulling the door open and making his exit.

...

With rigid fingers Raven gripped the front of her blue tank top, closing her hands somewhat tightly around the soft fabric. In the mirror her reflection did the same, as well as echoed her nervous stare and anxious blush. She had never been much for looking at herself in the mirror, and her appearance had never been something she concerned herself with. Certainly she'd make sure that her hair was straight and that her clothing was in order before venturing out into the world, but she never truly took the time to worry about how she looked. Of course that was before. All that changed as soon as she and Beast Boy became romantically involved. Now it was like she couldn't help herself. She was embarrassed to admit it, but for the first time in her life she truly wanted to be beautiful.

Still gripping the tank top firmly, she gently slid the piece of fabric up and over her shoulders. Without looking at herself, she bowed her head and then quickly grasped the waist of her black running shorts and shoved them down to the floor. With the last article of clothing gone she hesitantly raised herself up until her eyes came to rest on the naked woman in the mirror. With her arms hanging uselessly at her sides and a furious blush on her face she studied herself. Biting her lip nervously she took in every square inch that made up her body, her pale greyish skin, her modest breasts. Turning she studied her legs and backside, all the while, her mind fraught with apprehension about her upcoming meeting with the boy she loved.

When she and Beast Boy had decided to move to the next stage of their relationship, Raven had no idea how nervous she would be. It wasn't so much the fact that it was her first time- it was after all his first time too- but more so it was that for the first time in her life she would be entirely exposed, naked before the boy whom she loved more than anything. This thought alone had her, just moments before she was scheduled to meet with him, standing in front of her mirror gazing at her reflection and wondering to herself exactly what his reaction would be.

Deep down she feared rejection. She feared him laughing or being repulsed by the sight of her. She feared that somehow seeing her naked would entirely change his perception of her from then on, perhaps convince him that she wasn't as beautiful as he always told her she was, convince him that maybe he was finished with her.

Bringing her hands up to her shoulders she covered herself, bowing her head, not wishing to look upon herself further. She honestly wasn't certain what she would have done next if there hadn't suddenly came a gentle knock at her door. Snapping her head in the direction of the noise she quickly snatched her garments up off of the floor and hastily dressed herself. Turning to the mirror one last time she ran a few fingers through her hair before turning and quickly but cautiously made her way to the door.

"Who-who is it?" she said, stammering slightly at the still closed door.

"It's me," she heard a nervous voice squeak from the other side.

Taking a deep breath she attempted to settle the butterflies in her stomach before raising her hand and allowing her dark powers to slide the door open, granting access to the waiting green boy outside.

"Hey," said Beast Boy, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi," she returned.

There was a moment of quiet tension before Raven finally turned away and allowed Beast Boy the complete freedom to enter. Swiftly crossing the floor, she took a seat at the edge of her well made bed. Placing her hands on her knees she forced her legs together as she watched Beast Boy timidly make his way into her room, eventually coming to rest just in front her. For a moment he hesitated, almost appearing unsure of what to do next, before finally he traveled the remaining distance to her bed and took a seat beside her.

Not sure of what to say or do the two of them instead simply sat in silence, both almost refusing to look at the other and instead turning their attention to the floor and ceiling as they fiddled nervously with their hands. After what felt like an eternity, Beast Boy finally found it in himself to speak.

"You look...grea-uh-great," he said awkwardly. He cleared his throat and then added, "I mean you look really nice."

"Thank you," answered Raven, placing her hands in her lap and pulling at the ends of her shorts so they covered a tad more of her legs. "So do you."

"Thanks."

There was another silence.

"So," began Beast Boy stammering slightly. "Should we... I don't know...Get started?"

"Yeah," answered Raven, still not looking up. "Sure."

"I mean unless you don't want to."

"No, no, I do want to. I mean if you want to."

"Of course I do."

"Well, I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready."

"Okay."

"Alright."

For several moments more, despite their proclamations of readiness, the two continued sitting on the bed in silence, each of them turned away from the other. It wasn't until both leaned back on their hands simultaneously that they finally made contact. Feeling Raven's slender fingers brush gently against his own, Beast Boy cautiously turned his hand over and lovingly took her hand in his. With her hand in his grasp he gave it a reassuring squeeze and was relieved when he felt it returned.

This simple act was enough to distill within both of them a small amount of confidence. Feeling the affection they harbored for one another starting to course through their bodies, slowly they each turned until finally their eyes met. Staring deeply into one another, their breath quickened and their hearts began to race as they leaned in and shared the first kiss of the evening.

Soft and sweet their lips began to dance, moving slowly at first as each took a moment to savor the unique taste of the other. Their lips made little smacking noises as they gently pecked together in short but sweet increments. Eventually though their kissing began to deepen. Moving in closer the dance intensified as they began kissing harder and for longer periods of time. Soon enough their hands came into play with Beast Boy running his fingers through Raven's hair has she sweetly cupped his cheeks in her palms.

So far the ground each of them tread was familiar, nothing they hadn't done dozens of times before. However, as the mood thickened and temperatures began to rise things quickly became more serious.

Beast Boy was the first to make his move. Running his hand over Raven's shoulder and down her arms he eventually reached her waist. Letting the moment carry him, he gingerly slid his fingers underneath her blue tank top and began lovingly massaging her back and sides before eventually making his way to her abdomen. As he fingered her belly button he felt her gasp into his mouth. Taking this as a sign to continue he began carefully making his way up her stomach until finally his finger tips reached the warm soft flesh of her breasts. As his hands gently kneaded her, reveling in the feel, he again felt a sharp exhale against his mouth coupled with a soft moan.

Already Raven was awash with ecstasy as she felt Beast Boy firm hands massage her breasts and lightly tweak her nipples. Her heart raced and instinctively she began kissing him harder, running her fingers through his forest green hair as she wordlessly urged him to continue. Her attitude was quick to change however as all of a sudden she felt his hands leave her chest and begin slowly lifting the front of her shirt. Feeling a sudden swell of embarrassment she abruptly broke away from the kiss and leapt up from the bed. She didn't get more than a step away when she heard the green boy behind her start to frantically apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Beast Boy, climbing to his feet. "I upset you didn't I? Dammit, I'm so stupid."

As quick as Beast Boy's outburst came to her ears, Raven immediately felt a huge swell of guilt wash over her. As nervous and as scared as she was, she knew there was no way she could allow the young man before her to leave thinking he had somehow hurt her.

"No, no you're not," she said, quickly approaching him and grabbing his hand. "It's not your fault; it's mine."

"No," answered Beast Boy. "I screwed up." He sighed. "Maybe I should just go."

Slowly he made a move as if he were going to walk around her, but she was quick to block his path. With sincerity in her eyes she pleaded to him, "No, please don't go." Raising her hands she began rubbing his shoulders and his chest. Swallowing her fear she stepped into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then another. And another. She soon felt him start kissing back as his hands worked their way to her sides and slowly but surely they eased back into one another.

After a bit more kissing Raven soon felt Beast Boy's hands once again become adventurous as they carefully eased their way under her shirt. She again felt him grasped the bottom of her tank top and slowly begin working the material up her body, however this time he hesitated before he got too far. Stopping just past her belly button she felt his hands pause in total indecision.

It was then that Raven made the boldest move of her life. Gently, she took the fabric in her own hands and began lifting it herself. Taking a few steps back from him she extricated herself from his loving grasp and lifted the bule tank top up and over her head. She tossed the article to the floor and in another surprise move she grasped her black running shorts, removed them and tossed them to the floor as well.

She now stood before him in her most natural state, blushing and quietly awaiting his approval.

Upon first sight of Raven's nude figure, Beast Boy immediately felt himself go numb; his mouth went dry and breath quickly left his lungs. Slowly his eyes hungrily absorbed every bit of her: her firm, shapely legs, her well toned abdomen, her perfect breasts, her graceful neck, her dainty chin and puckered lips, all the way up to her breathtakingly gorgeous eyes.

"Wow," he gasped stupidly. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Immediately Raven felt a powerful blush work its way to her cheeks as her stomach back flipped. Rubbing her arm nervously she cast her eyes to the floor for but a moment before again looking into the eyes of the man in front of her.

"Really?" she said timidly.

"Oh yeah," gasped Beast Boy.

Swallowing deeply a thought quickly occurred to Beast Boy. Breaking eye contact he took a moment to nervously chew his lip before taking a deep breath and then removing his cloths as well. Quickly and quite clumsily he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. He then undid the string to his pajama pants, letting them fall before resting his thumbs in his boxers for a breath and then shoving them down and off of his legs.

Immediately Raven was overwhelmed at the sight of the naked Beast Boy (A name which she now realized had long since ceased to be appropriate). No longer a boy, he was a man in every sense of the word. His well toned chest, sculpted abdominals and muscular arms had her breath quickening even before her eyes wandered south to his manhood which, much to her pleasure, stood tall and proud like a well disciplined soldier.

The two young lovers now stood before one another, no longer hidden but in plain sight.

Raven made the first move. Crossing the floor of her room, her breasts bouncing as she walked, she placed herself in Beast Boy's waiting arms, taking a moment to swoon at the feeling of his nakedness pressing into hers for the very first time before gently pushing him back down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. As they kissed feverishly she could feel him, the head of him, prodding at her gateway, asking admission that she was more than willing to give. She was somewhat surprised therefore when she suddenly felt him gently rolling her over onto her back before breaking their shared kiss.

Gazing down at the beautiful woman beneath him Beast Boy smiled warmly. He had never loved someone as much as he did her. If in his power he would see to it that he gave back to her tenfold all the pleasure she'd been so cruelly denied her entire life. Slowly he leaned down and began leaving a trail of kisses, starting at her lips and making his way down her neck and past her collar bone. Upon reaching her breasts his journey halted. Cupping her left breast in his right hand he began slowly kneading it as he had done before. Exhaling warmly he then opened his mouth and ran his tongue tantalizingly over the right one leaving a transparent trail of saliva as he went. He heard Raven gasp, and wanting to take it a step further, made his final move, quickly wrapping his lips around her right nipple.

Raven exhaled sharply as Beast Boy went to work on her breasts. She cooed approvingly as he massaged and kissed and licked and suckled upon her lovely globes. Feeling a gentle heat rising in her loins she placed her hands on his head encouraging him to continue. And continue he did for several minutes more before finally resuming his trek down the slope of her body. Another swell of heat rose up inside of her as he gently kissed and tongued her belly button before eventually spreading her legs and making his way down to her entrance. She felt apprehension for only a moment before suddenly finding herself arching her back and squealing in ecstasy at the immediate feeling of slick and rapid movement against her innerwalls.

Beast Boy's senses were in a frenzy as he lapped and tongued at Raven's insides. His acute animal senses reveled in the sweet, succulent and almost hypnotic taste that was Raven as he kissed and sucked at her doorway, enjoying the sounds of her gasps and wails as he did his damndest to give her all the pleasure she deserved. After several intense minutes, once finally getting his fill, he again resumed his trek. This time going in reverse he slowly worked his way up past her abdomen and breasts, kissing every inch of her in his path until finally he again reached her lips.

Panting deeply, sweat pouring down her temples and chest, Raven lay on her bed in absolute bliss. As soon as she felt Beast Boy's lips greet her own she quickly clutched his face in her palms and kissed him with fever. The sensations she was feeling, new and indescribable, she needed more. Her embarrassment was now all but gone. All she needed at that moment was to feel him, to truly feel him, every last inch.

And she told him so.

"I need you, Garfield," she whispered.

Nothing more needed to be said. With Raven's soft proclamation still running through his head, Beast Boy carefully positioned himself above her. He then placed the tip of his member, which was by now throbbing in anticipation, gently against her gateway.

"Ready," he said quietly.

Raven only nodded in response as she gazed up at him with passion and hunger in her eyes.

With one final breath, Beast Boy gently slid into her, successfully ridding each of them of their virginities. For Raven there was a brief instance of pain and discomfort, but in a matter of moments it faded and was quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of utter pleasure. In that moment the two were one, officially joined together as lovers, each basking in the feel of the other.

After taking a moment to steady himself, Beast Boy began to gently thrust his hips. He started slow at first, but quickly found his rhythm and soon began to pick up tempo. Over and over, back and forth, he shoved himself into the crevice of his lover, filling her. He groaned as he felt her inner walls contract, gripping him tightly, and it wasn't long before she too started bucking her hips. Her breasts bobbed to and fro on her chest as she quickly found his tempo and began matching hers to his, driving them both the limits of their ecstasy.

The room was now filled with the sounds of love. An orchestra of moans, quiet grunting and heavy breathing complimented the rhythmic motion of the two young lovers as they thrust their hips against one another's, giving all of themselves in the name of mutual desire and gratification.

The breathing soon became shorter and more rapid as their movements intensified. A deep and powerful pressure began building in their respective loins as the two worked themselves into a frenzy, thrusting as hard they possibly could, driving their pelvic bones together over and over again, each wanting to ring as much pleasure as possible from the experience. Soon the two were crying out in magnificent bliss, Raven squealing in delight as a pulse pounding orgasm shook her to her core and Beast Boy following soon after.

And for a brief instant the two of them were no longer within the dimly lit confines of Raven's bedroom, but rather drifting through the deep, starry recesses of space. For that one brief moment the two lovers experienced the furthest reaches of the cosmos, their eyes all at once filled with every last bit of wonder and beauty that nature contained.

And then it was gone.

Exhausted and entirely spent, Beast Boy fell forward, collapsing onto the bed alongside the sweating and writhing body of his lover. For a moment the two simply lay there, gasping for breath, their minds reeling at the act of love and passion just shared between them. Raven was the first to move, rolling over on the bed she draped an arm across Beast Boy's chest. Slowly he turned his head and immediately their tired eyes met. As they stared deep into one another the last ounce of fear and apprehension disappeared. No longer was there nervousness or embarrassment, only love and the promise of many more experiences to come.

Gently the two shared a soft kiss. They wrapped their arms around one another as they each grabbed an end of cover and slowly pulled it up and over them, cocooning them.

Several times before they had spoken to one another of their love. They had declared it, echoed it and said it together. And yet at this moment each of them held quiet. In that final moment before sleep overcame them it became apparent to both that there was nothing that could have been said that night that hadn't been said already.

**End.**

_A/N: Well that's it. This piece was inspired by a song by The Hold Steady called "Citrus." It's a great song and I encourage you to take the time to look it up. As always tell me what you think._


End file.
